Digital control applications may include analog input signals supplied to an analog to digital converter (ADC) component for conversion into a digital signal. The ADC component may be used in electronic field specifically data acquisition or data reproduction. The conversion may be based on a controlled timing sequence or based on various events. In the conversion of the analog input signals, a compare action by an analog comparator component may be required. The compare action may be performed against a reference value (i.e., analog signal or digital signal), which includes a previously sampled analog signal value or a programmed signal value from storage registers.
In an implementation, the compare action in an analog part of the ADC component may provide a successive approximation register (SAR) type of ADC component. Instead of measuring a subsequent analog signal value after the previously sampled analog signal value, the subsequent analog signal value may be compared against a digital result of a previously converted analog signal value. In other words, a digital output result may be derived from the comparator function of the ADC component in a short period of time (i.e., after one sampling and a compare step).
To further optimize the comparator function in the ADC component, a timing configuration for the conversion action and the compare action may be implemented for request signals. The request signals may come from different sources (e.g., timer, pin, etc.).